fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Japetus Telarum
Japetus Telarum is a former Dark Mage, and is one of the prisoners formerly held in the Magic Council's maximum security prison. Along with Julius Kaizar, Verve Adams, Asclepius Doomkaiser, Helena Miser, and Cane Hannibal, he was freed from the prison by Pluto Morior in order to kill Aether Cade. Along with these individuals, he later formed the Dark Guild Underworld. He later betrayed the guild, however, and ended up assisting the Ishgar Forces in the Bellona Alliance War. At the end of the war he joined Dragon Gunfire's Spartoi Program. Appearance Japetus has short, messy, black hair. It's generally slicked back, save a single curl that rests between his black eyes. He sports a tan skin tone as well. He possesses a rather muscular physique as well, while still maintaining a lean build. The most notable aspect of his physical appearance is his elongated nails, which he intentionally keeps long for the usage of his magic. He dresses in a sleeveless, dark gray shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. He's normally seen with a smug smile on his face. Personality Japetus is brashly overconfident. He believes that he's one of the strongest Mages on the planet, and that anyone that wasn't held in the same maximum security prison he was incarcerated in, isn't worthy of his time. Japetus' overconfidence has led to a few embarrassing defeats, such as against an Erebus enhanced Aether Cade, Pluto Morior, and Julius Kaizar. He'll acknowledge the power of these individuals, however, and often compare his opponents to those who have actually managed to beat him. Synopsis Underworld's Winter March Darkness vs Darkness Magic and Abilities Hardening Magic: In general, Japetus relies on his Hardening Magic in combat. This magic, as the name implies, allows Japetus to harden his physical body, both internally and externally, for a solid defense and offense. When hardening his body, the affected area turns black and gains a metallic luster. This magic specifically changes the density of Japetus' body, in either select locations or the whole thing, without changing his mass. He can harden his body to block physical attacks, including those that are blunt or serrated. This includes those of the magical or normal variety. He can even defend against Wind and Water Magic-based attacks, proving the ability to resist their increased pressure. This magic also grants Japetus a form of shock absorption, as even internal shockwaves don't seem to do much harm, if any, to his body. His skin actually seems to absorb the damage, and disperse it across his body, minimizing damage, and making him immune to Shockwave Magic and magics of a similar variety. This magic even defends against elemental damage, such as Lightning and Fire Magic, only leaving minor burns if any visible wounds at all. Japetus can also harden other people and objects, but they must maintain contact for it to work optimally, otherwise repeated damage to the individual or object will cause the hardened layer to eventually wear off, and become weaker with each successful strike. This allows Japetus to increase the strength of his weapons and give his allies an extra defense against attacks while touching them, and also making any object that can be picked up and thrown an interesting ranged weapon. He once even managed to block an Erebus-enhanced Aether Cade's Black Steel sword, Sekhmet, using only two fingers and stop Julius Kaizar's Hastam Omnipotens '''for a full thirty seconds, before simply moving out of the way of the attack. He can even use his own body to shatter metals, such as Adamantine and Black Steel. This magic has caused him to be labeled the "Ultimate Shield" by his cohorts. Only two individuals have managed to penetrate Japetus' shield before, Julius Kaizar and Adze (Julius' punches were able to do some damage to Japetus' body as well as cut his hands with his '''Hastam Omnipotens, and Adze cut through the skin on his arms using his Blades of Wrath). In both cases however, they only managed to break the first layer of skin, and his armor prevented any major injury. This means that his body can be damaged, but only with a high enough amount of blunt or piercing power. But, alongside this hardened defenses, comes an enhanced offense. The human body is much stronger than it actually appears, but their mind's restrain themselves due to the damage it would unleash on their bodies. Japetus' hardened body is too dense in order for him to suffer recoil from his own attacks in this manner. As such, Japetus learned to unleash the full power of the human body, granting him immense physical capabilities, such as strength and speed. However, if Japetus uses this full power on an area not hardened, he will most certainly break the bones in said location. While incredible, this magic does not provide a perfect defense. Japetus is still susceptible to magics that nullify other magics, and those that directly affect magic power, such as Nullification Magic, Rupture Magic, and Qui. While more basic, Japetus is also still susceptible to magics that utilize weight or affect location, such as lifting him up with Wind Magic, placing him in a sphere of water, increasing gravity with Gravity Magic, or attacking him with Spatial Magic. Japetus actually grew out his nails so that he could take advantage of their length and sharpness with this magic. * Guillotine: Japetus' signature move. First, Japetus jumps above his opponent. They can either be above on the ground or in the air. Japetus then lifts up his leg, generally using his Hardening Magic to increase the force of this attack, and brings it down for a crushing axe kick. Japetus will either aim for the head or neck, but is completely fine with striking his opponent in any other location of their body. This attack can have enough force to decapitate foes, and crush skulls. When it misses, it shatters the earth where he makes contact. *'Spine Breaker:' Another one of Japetus' normal attacks. Japetus holds his open palm in a fan shape. He then hardens his hand if it wasn't already. He finally aims this attack, a hand chop, at his target's neck. As the name implies, this attack is generally intended to break the neck of his target, causing paralysis in the opponent's body, and leaving them unable to move. With enough force, this attack can also kill his targets. Japetus is still capable of holding back his power, however, only causing temporary paralysis in his targets, and they are capable of moving again after only a short while. In general, this attack will knock out the target, as it causes a temporary stop of blood flow to the brain for an instant, causing them to lose consciousness. * Spike Knuckles: Japetus manipulates his Hardening Magic to cause the hairs on his knuckles to become erect. This also causes them to become incredibly sharp, so sharp that they can pierce the skin without his opponent even feeling them. This allows him to pierce through the skin of his opponent and attack their nerves, causing paralysis and shut down of magical abilities in the affected area, depending on what nerve cluster he struck. As the hairs are so thin, they are very hard to notice, and, as stated before, the target can't even feel them piercing their skin. The puncture wounds themselves are also equally as small. Japetus can also use this spell as a ranged weapon, similarly to Steppenwolf's Dingo Needle, by using any hairs on his body, hardening them, and throwing them at his opponent's pressure points. * Shock Repulser: '''Unlike all of Japetus' other spells, this one involves redirecting the kinetic energy sent towards him as opposed to absorbing it. After taking a direct blow, Japetus' body then immediately redirects the kinetic energy back towards his opponent's body, which can cause both external and internal damage to his target. This spell can only work on purely physical techniques, and also Japetus can only redirect so much force before his body's overwhelmed. * '''Maximum Hardening: A technique wherein Japetus hardens his body to its absolute limit. In this state, Japetus can not be harmed at all by physical damage, such as with blades or blunt weaponry. However, this technique comes with its own set of drawbacks. Firstly, it takes about five seconds to harden his body to this degree, allowing strong enough opponents to injure him before he can finish the technique. Secondly, he cannot move while in his hardened state; in order to attack, he'd need get some momentum before finishing his hardening technique in order deal an effective blow, otherwise he will be unable to harm his target and this spell will be defensive only. Finally, this technique only lasts for twenty seconds at most; the amount of stress it puts on his body to maintain his hardening for so long is incredibly strenuous, and attempting to maintain it longer can lead to immense muscle fatigue and pain. As such, Japetus only uses this technique in very specific situations. It can be used selectively throughout his body, but he is more likely to use throughout his entire body. A Guillotine kick enhanced by this technique was strong enough to crush Adze's head. Master Spear Specialist: Japetus is easily capable of wielding his spear with great proficiency and accuracy. Not only is he capable of wielding his spear in close combat, but also throwing it like a javelin, capable of killing foes from a great distance. also, he is rather effective in using this as an object for pole vaulting and handstands. Using just his spear, Japetus is capable of taking down large scores of Rune Knights, Dark Mages, and Legion Under the Black Sun dolls, not even needing to add in the usage of his magic. He is just as skilled in the art of the spear as Victor Crassus is skilled in the art of the sword, as demonstrated during one of their previous battles. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Japetus generally combines his Hardening Magic with his hand to hand combat skills to deal deadly blows. Although he's a skilled hand to hand combatant, he generally relies more on his magic. His fighting style mainly revolves around kicks, as he generally holds his spear in his hands. He can unleash powerful kicks while either standing straight up, or by utilizing handstands. These kicks have deadly accuracy and precision. Despite his kick-based fighting style, he will still use his hands in combat. When he does, he utilizes punches, hand chops, and even finger swipes, taking advantage of his nails. He also has some knowledge on the human body, allowing him to target pressure points with his attacks, and taking advantage of them with his much denser strikes. His hand to hand skills were even great enough to match Julius Kaizar during a sparring match, who is a considered a master of the art. While not an attack or self-defense-based martial art, Japetus is also very skilled at parkour, allowing him to jump from building to building in pursuit of his targets. Immense Strength: Japetus possesses meager strength when not using magic. He is still in peak physical form, however, and is much stronger than ordinary humans in terms of physical power. However, when using his magic, Japetus no longer needs to hold back his strength, for the fear of damaging his body is nullified. The full, unrestrained power of the human body can be unleashed when he's using his magic. His punches shatter boulders, his light kicks can break spines. His body is strong enough to even knock out Victor Crassus, deal damage to Aether Cade in his Erebus form, injure Julius Kaizar (despite his enhanced durability due his high muscle mass), and shatter an Adamantine shield with a punch. He can even jump high enough to arrive above flying foes, and then send them back into the ground with a powerful blow. He jumping shatters the ground he came from due to the immense force behind his legs. With this strength, Japetus is easily capable of withstanding the effects of Gravity Magic. Enhanced Durability: Despite his general over reliance on his Hardening Magic, Japetus can still take powerful attacks without falling to the ground. He can take Lightning blasts that normally would kill a man, and even resist attacks without the assistance of his Hardening Magic. He even once withstood a direct punch to the face from Julius Kaizar without the aid of his Hardening Magic, although Julius was being more casual about it. In his battle against Adze, despite Adze managing to penetrate his defenses, Japetus demonstrated the ability to continue fighting, ignoring his injuries. The same was also present during a battle with Julius, who managed to injure his body through his Hardening Magic by utilizing Strength Magic enhanced punches. The punches were only able to deal superficial damage however, and Japetus only showed minor discomfort loss of breath from being struck by his immensely powerful blows. Immense Speed: Japetus is very fast. He is capable of keeping up with fast opponents, and deal powerful blows before they can react without the aid of magic. He is not the fastest person alive though, and can be outpaced by opponents with a higher rate of speed, such as with speed-enhancing magic. He is still in peak physical form however, and is by no means slow. He once got the drop on an individual the likes of Victor Crassus, kicking him in the face with a hardened leg before he had the chance to counterattack, as well as matching Julius Kaizar's attack speed during a sparring session between them, and keep up with Julius' own high speed. Japetus also can take advantage of his immense strength from utilizing his Hardening Magic, allowing him to move about the battlefield at a much more accelerated rate without the worry of injuring his body. This includes incredibly fast jumps, as well as equally quick sprints. Immense Magic Power: Japetus has enough magic power that he needed to be held in the Magic Council's maximum security prison. This led him to being sought out by Pluto Morior for recruitment into Underworld, a guild which only accepted the strongest of mages into its ranks (that just so happened to only be criminals). He's been shown capable of fighting evenly, and sometimes even besting his fellow Spartoi. His strength even allows him to continuously harden his body without any sign of fatigue for a long period of time. While overconfident in nature, Japetus definitely has the power to back up his statements. When exerting his magic power, his aura is colored brown. Equipment Steel Spear: Japetus wields a steel spear as his primary weapon in combat. Despite being labeled a spear, it's more similar to a polearm, as the blade is long and curved, and be used effectively by swinging the weapon instead of just stabbing motions. He's very skilled with it, normally preferring its use to hand to hand skills while in battle. Japetus can also imbibe his spear with his Hardening Magic. This drastically increases its power and durability to incredibly high levels, where it prevents Iron Slayers from even biting into his spear. Due to his magic, Japetus does not wield a more powerful weapon, and refuses to take one of a naturally higher grade. Trivia Japetus' appearance is based off of Lancer from Fate-Stay Knights. Japetus is named after Iapetus, a Titan in Greek Mythology, also known as "The Piercer". Telarum is Latin for "of spear". His name essentially translates into English as "The Piercer of the spear". Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Spear User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Dragon Gunfire Member Category:Hardening Magic User